Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Functional metal oxide materials that include reduced graphene oxide have important applications in various fields, such as energy, electronics, information, and environment protection. Such materials in thin film have increased response speed and sensitivity. Moreover, the formation of thin film can reduce cost by effectively reducing the amount of materials used. Therefore, there is a need for methods for preparing thin films of functional, metal oxide-graphene materials.